


Proved Something

by Raynidreams



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Implied Incest, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proved Something

Meredith sat at the bar alone, her fourth vodka glass empty.  
  
"May, I?" a voice asked.  
  
She glanced at him and then away again.  
  
"You can do whatever you like. Bars are free," she muttered, inclining her head gamely.  
  
Her new companion sat down. "I'm David, by the way."  
  
"Really," she replied. She indicated to the barman for another drink. David ordered the same.  
  
"You're very lovely," David spoke after a few moments.  
  
Meredith drank her double in one. "If you're after something, just spit it out."  
  
"I wonder if you are? A lone beautiful woman in a bar. One mainly full of men."  
  
"I could just want a drink."  
  
"Of course. But you may also want something else." David leaned in closer. "I'm happy to oblige with that something else."  
  
Meredith shifted from looking at the bar to looking into his face. He was totally her kind of guy, she thought. Well groomed. Handsome. Something about his gaunt, high cheek bones pulling at her on a deeper level. "You a natural blond?" she taunted, awaiting the come back, " _Are you?"_  so she could ply the line,  _"Let's find out together."_  
  
Instead, he took her hand and gripped it tight. "What was your purpose in coming here?"  
  
His direct question and total lack of smarts made her flinch.  _Jesus, she was drunk_. "To find someone to fuck so I can forget for a moment what a total bastard someone else is."  
  
"My purpose is to fulfil that request."  
  
***  
  
Meredith walked into the boardroom and gave her father an emotionless grin before seating.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she eased herself back in a chair, situating her knees together so that her clunky shoes rested flat on the floor.  
  
Weyland walked over, the exertion making him puff.  
  
"I wanted to show you the face of our latest gen' android." He was smiling. He was always smiling.  
  
Meredith refused to shift in her chair. She rose an eyebrow instead and sighed. "I've seen the mock-ups."  
  
"You've seen  _a_  mock-up. I decided in the end that this latest series should look a little more like their creator. After all, I am trying to extend my own life here."  
  
Meredith took a breath. "And what a life it is... doddering, broken..."  
  
"And yet, dearest Meredith, you still love me."  
  
Meredith laughed. "As if you even know the meaning of the word."  
  
Weyland laughed in reply. "Perhaps so. Perhaps so. Maybe I should say, I understand devotion. I understand obedience. I understand the psychology of others." He pressed an intercom button on the table. "Come in," he ordered into the speaker.  
  
Meredith rolled her eyes, hearing the approach of footsteps from behind her.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
She froze. She knew that voice.  
  
"Ah, David. Come here. I believe you already know Meredith. I understand you performed a service for her quite well - just as I requested."  
  
Meredith twitched as she snapped to David's face. The memory surfaced of him thrusting into her outside in the alleyway next to the bar. All of it returned: his stiff face, her ass banging against the concrete; the smell of the trash and stale alcohol lingering all around as he made her beg for release.  
  
"Ms. Vickers. It's good to see you," David said. "May I be of service?"  
  
Weyland sniggered. "No, David. I think you've proved something well enough."  
  
Meredith didn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her run. But she couldn’t keep her voice smooth. “You proved something, that's for sure,” she whispered from between gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
